Bluebird's Tale : A New Chemistry
by Benevolent Reaper 464
Summary: A new journey awaits alchemist Edward Elric in OnmiMultia. AU Mass Crossover.
1. Chapter 1: A Strange, New Beginning

Prologue

**Narration**: _With the multiverse merged into one,__ an alchemist lives a new life in the nation of Auroanin, One day, he hears from his brother that his friend murdered on an incident, driving him in despair. He lives in the city of Celestion getting clues for the killer. A new adventure folds… Will he survive? This is a tale of memories, love, and hope._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Edward Elric lives in Celestion City, in a medium-sized and a very quiet life. That changed when he heard from his brother Alphonse that their friend Winry Rockbell was murdered by an unknown man. This upsets the Alchemist, as they were childhood friends. Later in a rainy night, Ed, now with no automail mechanic, decides that he should sleep. The next day, he went out to take out some fresh air in Celestion city. En route, he meets an officer.

"_Hello_" said the officer approaching Ed. "Can you do me a favor?"

"_Yes_?" Ed asked, unsure of what the officer was asking him.

_"There has been reports of a girl missing. You may be of some help. Can you help us?_"

'_Help from the cops? Since I was in the military..._' _"Sure... No can do!_" Ed respond back to him. "_We haven't even introduced each other yet... I'm Edward Elric._"

"_I'm Suzaku Kururgi. Nice to make your accquaintance_" The cop added. The two shook hands. Suzaku felt Ed's automail. 30 minutes later, a van arrived.

_"Suzaku, get in._" the female officer said, to which Suzaku replied _"Got it._"

Ed, with his new ally Suzaku entered the van and started their mission.

* * *

As they get in, the woman officer reported to Suzaku that the girl was taken to an alleyway. Celestion has 5 alleyways. When they looked for the fourth alleyway, 2 gangsters were walking to their hideout, giving away their trail. The 2 gangsters were quickly dispatched of, and were arrested. Suzaku gave orders to the female officer.

"_Chun-li, guard this place. Me and Ed will go inside._"

"_Got it!_" The female officer known as Chun-Li replied.

The two men entered the mafia's hideout.

_'With my Alchemy, this will be too easy_' Ed thought with a bored look. It was random for him to be asked by a cop to assist them in an investigation.

7 minutes later, the duo fought them off with Ed transmuting the ground to bound the gangsters. They ventured deep into the hideout, knocking them all down. 'That boy... Is he a magician of sorts?' Suzaku thought regarding Ed's Alchemy. He should've asked sooner. As they reach deep into lair, the girl's screams were louder. "_Hehe! Such a voluptuous woman_" One of the gang leader stated. "_We should rape her_" Another gang leader stated. "Aahhhh! Someone please help mee!" The girl cried. The Alchemist felt really angry. It reminded him of Nina somewhat, where he couldn't save her. He can't let that tragic even happen to him again. "Is it alright to do a surprise attack?" Ed asked. Suzaku shooked his head and gave him a thumbs up, watching Ed very closely in how he performs his "magic," trapping them.

"_Hurry, get the woman_!" Ed yelled.

_"Alright! No need to yell_" Suzaku replied.

The two rescued the woman, escaping the lair. They made it to safety, bringing the woman to the van. Chun-li orders a group a cops to arrest the gangsters. The Alchemist goes back to his house. As he arrived in his house, it was night time. Ed, with nothing to do, makes a soup and heads for the bed to sleep.

* * *

As he goes to sleep, a man with green hair appears in the rooftops. "_Sleep well, Alchemist... Heh heh._"

* * *

Morning time...

Edward Elric was oversleeping peacefully in the sunny day. 3 minutes later, the door bell rang, waking up the Alchemist...

_"Just wait for five minutes" _Ed shouted. A visitor this early? What did s/he want? The Alchemist gets his clothes on and arrives at the door. When he opened the door, he sees a cute blonde-haired girl.

_"U-um... You must be Edward... Elric, a-are you not?" _The girl asked?

_"The one and only!" _Ed answered proudly. "_Is there anything you want from me?_"

The blonde-haired girl yelled as loud as she could. "_I want to thank you for yesterday!"_

_"Come on in"_ A happy Edward Elric invited her inside his house. It's not like he took a romantic interest in her anyway, staring at her innocence. "_Just don't wreck anything."_He added.

The woman was genuinely shy at first. It didn't matter to him anyway. Her blonde hair reminded him somewhat of Winry's. All that matters is that at least he's not lonely anymore.

* * *

Later in the Kitchen...

"_So, how was the lemon tea and the rice soup?" _Ed asked_?_

_"I-it's decent._"

The girl responded. Ed smiled. _"A-ah! I'm so sorry! I haven't introduced myself to you yet! My name's Noel Vermillion." _The girl added_._

_"Pleasant to hear, Noel."_ Ed smiled once more. "_You can make yourself at home." _The girl smiled.

As morning passed, The two took a small nap, passing the time.

* * *

As they woke up, it was evening. However, for the Alchemist, there were many questions he wanted to ask his guest.

_"Hey, Noel Vermillion... What brings you to Celestion?"_ The teen alchemist asked. 'This can't be associated with the murderer... can she?'

_"I'm here to find a-a home...! Mother and Father will be worried about me if I don't." Noel answered_

_'This girl has no home to go... reminds me...' _Ed thought, now saddened by this. "_You can stay here if you like."_

_"R-really?" _The woman asked.

_"Yes, really." _The alchemist asked. _"Now let's sleep with together."_

* * *

_Night time..._

_**Ed's Monologue:**_

_The Night seemed beautiful... With the stars in glowing every second, I can't help but think of what to do. I can't revive the dead... First I lost my mom, then Nina, then Hughes, and now Winry? Everyone close to me always end up murdered in my absence. Who's next? Alphonse? Granny? I have to get in contact quick._

Thought glad, Ed though this was idea, as someone can defend him whenever his automail arm breaks. The question still remains... was this guest a friend or spy? He may never know.

_Narration: The alchemist's quest to find the murderer continues. Many adventures unfolds from the shadows. Will he ever find happiness?_


	2. Chapter 2: Outbreak

**Author's note (Belated): **Hello all! Sorry I didn't do the Author's note earlier. Anyway, this story will be based on my video series I had up on Youtube consisting of a multi-crossover between many anime and games just to knock down writer's block. That pretty much seems to be it.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Narration: **_The Alchemist and his guest, now a temporary member of the house were sleeping for the night. Will he be able to track down his friends murderer? With his childhood friend's death in mind, he fears that his brother may be the next victim._

* * *

Meanwhile in a dark room, there was a mysterious figure with two men. One of the men were wearing a suit and glasses, and the other, wore a blue coat with a long sword._  
_

_"_I need the Abzeroul Core. Vergil! Ronald! This item is located in the mall of Celestion. It takes the form of a jewel. Reclaim it! Failure is not an option!_"_

_"_So... Do I get to hang out with some babes?_"_ Ronald asked

_"_No._"_ Vergil replied calmly. _"_That can be for later. Do not waste my time._"_

_"_Ah very well..._"_ Ronald replied. _'After__ may be good.'_

_"_Silence_"_ The dark figure said._ "No time to waste. Get the abzerol core for me."_

_"_Roger_." _Vergil said calmly. _'I'll abandon this place once I'm done with them. They're not worth my time.'_

The two departed for Celestion mall. The mysterious figure clasped his hands, mussing for his plans to be a success.

_"Soon... Everything will all go according to the plan. Until then, I'll have to __eliminate a few obstacles._

* * *

The morning started with the sun being very bright. The birds were chirping and many plants bloomed into flowers. Edward Elric wakes up, takes a shower, and eats breakfast. After this goes on, he goes on a trip to the mall, realizing the food shortage in his house, leaving his temporary housemate Noel Vermillion. As he heads to the mall. As he makes entrance to the mall, a cool air soothes the alchemist, removing all the heat he's absorbed.

_'What to buy... *sigh* I'm out of options...' _Ed thought to himself, unsure of what food to buy. As he scurried through the mall's food marts, he gathered watermelons, apples, asparagus, broccoli, a few herbs, spaghetti, and some bread. As soon as he departed grocery store, he saw a magic store where it had magic of all forms.

_'Magic, huh...? It sounds so similar to Alchemy. Anyway, Let's go home...'_ Ed thought leaving. All of a sudden, screams were heard from the Kids Store

**"Aaaaaahhhh! Someone, help us!" **A woman cried.

The mall guards went in and saw three demons emerging from the demon realm.

_**"****FRESH MEEAAAAATTTTTTT!"** _One of the demons roared, ready to assault the woman.

"Stop right there!" One of the mall cops yelled. As one of the demons heard them, it turned around and faced the guards.

_**"MORE MEAT...! HAHAHAHAHA!"** _Another of the demons roared, with it's teeth filled with drool.

_'This is bad...' _Ed thought to himself, thinking that the cops will get killed. _'First, I rescued a girl, and now, demons are appearing. Can my week get any peculiar?' _The Fullmetal Alchemist transmuted the floor into a sword to assist the guards in fending off the demon outbreak. "Here I come, you demons!"

_**"HA!" **_The demon assaulted the guards, who were on the defensive. One of the guards tasered the demon. **_"GWAAAAH!"_**

_'Now's my chance!' _Ed thought to himself, ready to impale the demon, but one of the others demons took him off guard. '_Gghhh!'_ He took a wound to the left shoulder. One of the other guards tasered the other demons.

"Now's your chance, kid!" Take these demons down!"

At the guard's command, Ed killed the demons, stabbing them with his sword.

The remaining demon retreated.

"That's all of them! Everyone can go home now!", the head guard said "You with the... summoning magic out of the ground thing... thanks..."

"No need to..." Ed replied. "Nghhh!" The Alchemist covered his shoulder wound. "This is nothing."

"Are you sure it's no heavy wound?" The guard asked. "You know we treat the wound right away if it's-"

"No thanks. I can walk on my own." Ed replied.

"Very well... As a reward, we'll let you buy something at the mage shop for free." The guard offered.

"..." Initally, Edward want to turn down the offer as it not of his interest, but with what happened 36 minutes ago, he accepted it. "*sigh* very well..." He enters the mage shop.

* * *

After the outbreak, Vergil and Ronald Knox obtained the Abzerul Core with minimal effort while using the demon outbreak as a ploy.

"This went out smoother than we expected." Ron smiled, then looking at Vergil, who was silent for quite some time. "Vergie? Is something wrong?"

Vergil was in deep thought. '_This is ridiculous. This is only a coward's method of becoming stronger. Joining this group is a damnation of dignity.'_

"Vergil?" Ron asked.

"It's nothing..." The blue-coated demon replied. "Let's depart this mall. The leader is waiting for us."

Afterwards, they departed head back to headquarters.

* * *

At the Mage shop, Ed bought the Nazrein Mirror Shield

_**Nazrein**_

_How to use: Must take in 12 magic projectiles in order to make it deflect attacks.  
Extra info: It's most effective in sunny areas_

_'Seems... Balanced out to me...' _Ed thought, having a normal expression on his face._ 'At least this will help me out in a pinch. Now, time to go home.' _

The Alchemist walk home, with all the groceries in his hands, looking at the evening sky, reminding him of his childhood days. A single tear shed into his eyes, now with the realization that they aren't with him anomore.

_'Alphonse... Winry...' _He took a deep breath, and continue to walk home, without speaking a single word.

* * *

**_To be continued..._**


	3. Chapter 3: Memories

**Chapter 3**

_**Narration:**__ Previously, a small demon outbreak emerges in Celestion. With the mall guards' assistance, the alchemist drove the demons away, saving civilians. And who are these two mysterious creatures working for? The mystery unfolds..._

* * *

_Night_ time

A silent Edward Elric enters the house. Upon arrival, he sees Noel Vermillion in a pink dress, smiling.

"... Where... Did you get that dress...?" Ed wondered.

"With money, of course." Noel answered. "Is there anything wrong?"

"It's nothing." Ed sighed. "I'm going to bed. good n-ngghh!" The wound the demon gave him still resurfaced.

"Edo! Are you alright!?" Noel asked, worried.

"It's nothing!" Ed repeated. "Just make yourself at home."

"Okay... I guess." Noel went along.

With that, the Alchemist went to bed

* * *

_Ed's monologue_

_That girl... Somehow reminds me of Winry. I smiled at the blue moon, knowing I won't be lonely. Just that one thought alone makes me seem to forget about the demon outbreak completely. If only Alphonse was here... If only... Mom... Maybe I'm just over-thinking things. I should just go sleep._

* * *

_Morning..._

Ed, sleeping well, suddenly wakes up to smoke. "Eh? Smoke!? Whoa!" Ed rushed downstairs to the kitchen. 'Is this the work of-'

"Uwahh! So-sorry!" Noel rushed to the stove and turned it off.

'What an air head.' Ed thought to himself. "Would you **please** not burn this house?"

After the smoke was cleared, the two set their thought on today.

"I'm going train and workout" Ed sighing, urging to improve the need to defend himself. "See ya."

"See you this afternoon." Noel replied.

* * *

Later, the Alchemist went to Celestion forest to train, refreshed that he hasn't practiced fighting in years. He performed roundhouse kicks, jabs, hooks, pushups, boulder lifts, and so on.

"Ah... feels good to work out the body. Hahaha." Ed smiled. After he perfomed boulder lifts, the automail arm stopped working. 'Shit! Not now!' And With that, he can't stand up. "HELP! ANYONE!?"

Suddenly, he vanished. "!"

The user of the spell was a boy with blonde hair. "Don't worry. I won't send you to the demon realm. You want an improved automail? Let me take you to a place where they have the hardest automail you'll ever wear." The Alchemist nodded in agreement and was teleported.

* * *

'...Where am I...?' Ed rubbed his head, wondering his whereabouts. Whatever it was, It wasn't Celestion town, that's for sure. The place was a city with a mixture of an ancient and futuristic feel. Another man welcomed him.

"Hello, young man! My name is Jonathan Scrapsing. You are in Neifreng City. The city that holds past and future dear. Can you tell me your's?

"Edward Elric, sir. My automail seems to be having a problem." When Ed looked at the man, he wore black hair, and a suit. He, however, doesn't seem to have malicious intent.

"Ah... You've stepped right into my place. Now, sit on this chair to let me examine the status of the automail."

Without any complaints, the alchemist does as he told and closed his eyes, reminiscing of his days when Winry fixed his automail.

* * *

_At their home, Winry Rockbell was fixing Ed's automail arm, annoyed by the fact that he easily broke it again, thwacking him with her wrench._

_'This never gets old.' Alphonse thought to himself, sighing_

_"Please do not break it this time, Ed." Winry scolded._

_"I won't break it this time, I promise." Ed replied with a easygoing tone of voice._

_"So, where are you guys going now?:" She asked_

_"To Central." Ed replied, with his tone changed to a serious one. "We have some loose ends to tie up there."_

_"Just be careful, you two." Winry worried. _

_"We will, right brother?" Al, who was in armor, said in a happy tone._

_"Of course, Al." Ed smiled._

_"Please bake us some pie when we return from central." Al said to Winry._

_"I will. Take care, you two." Winry smiled._

_After the automail, Ed and Al depart to Central to deal with the Homunculus conspiracy with their allies_

* * *

Ed opened his eyes, with a single tear in his face, smiling due to that one memory in his mind. By the time that memory ended, the automail process was 80% done.

"The automail is now in adamant material." Jonathan was now getting into details. "It's was heavy, but we managed to reduce it's weight. We're almost done, little man."

**"WHO ARE CALLING** SMA- Ackk!" Ed angrily replied at the word little, but then realized that he's constrained.

"Ho ho ho ho ho ho! Quite the child, aren't we?" Jonathan laughed.

"*Sigh* Oh, right... We're in a lab obviously *Snort*." Ed snobbed, looking at the other direction

"By the way, did you sleep well?" The mechanic asked

"Oh that... I did" Ed now calmed down, smiling. "I've touched a beautiful treasure." The alchemist's smile was very faint.

"Oh? Please cherish it well, young man." Jonathan stated. "This town holds past and future very dear as I've said earlier."

"Thanks... I will." Ed replied._ 'Lucky I didn't bring any belongings with me.' _He closed his eyes once more...

* * *

_**Meanwhile in** **Celestion**_

The Celestion mayor held a speech.

**_"Attention all residents in Celestion. Do not be alarmed! The inhabitants of the Demon Realm will not harm us as we have our elite officers! Protect your children!"_**

_Chun-li's monologue_

_It's sure serene in Celestion town until that demon outbreak. This atmosphere reminds of Shadaloo. Father... I'll keep fighting for your sake. This country, and many others are worth fighting for... Maybe I'll get some magic spells to help me evacuate some tight spots. Yes... Guile... fight well. Maybe we'll meet together someday. Until then, stay well._

_Suzaku's monologue_

_...It was really chaotic the last time I served a government. I should have no problems no that none of my friends are my enemies. But still... Is this place really worth fighting for...?_

_**"That is all. Please take care, folks."**  
_

* * *

The Automail maintenance was now complete. Ed, for some time, tested the new automail limbs. The limbs almost felt as it were a human, but much harder and slightly slimmer.

_'Whoa! It's much better than Winry's automail. Guess I'll stick with this one.' _"Hey, thanks. I really owe your one."

"Ho ho ho ho ho ho! Everything is granted." Jonathan bowed.

"I see you're done with the maintenance, John." A voice said.

"It was no large task, Yuuno."

The man named Yuuno enter the main lab. It was the same boy Ed encountered when his automail was broke.

"Ah! You're that young who teleported me here!" Ed ran to the boy's side. "You've earned my thanks."

"Edward Elric, right? I've been watching you the entire time. My name's Yuuno Scrya" The young man introduced himself, "Neifreng is very far from Celestion. Would you like me to teleport you back?"

"Yes, please." Ed responded without hesitation.

"Very well... Jonathan, we're leaving!"

"Please visit some time."

"I will." The mage replied. "Now, shall we young man?"

Ed nodded, cueing Yuuno to cast a teleportation spell on themselves back to Celestion.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**Author's note: **First and foremost, Jonanthan Scrapsing is my OC with a minor role, serving as Ed's new mechanic. Second, I'm not very fond of the Nanoha series. Anyway, this chapter seemed average. Also, as belated as it sounds, feedback is welcome.


	4. Chapter 4: Demon's Revenge

**Chapter 4**

**Author's note: **Well, this fic is sure a mess with me making mistakes everywhere. I seriously need improvement.

* * *

**Narration:** _Previously, the Alchemist takes a morning workout session. In the process of doing so, his automail arm broke. He pleaded for help, until he was teleported. Meanwhile, The mayor of Celestion held a speech regarding the demon outbreak. The Alchemist's quest to find his childhood friend's murderer continues. _

After the automail maintenance in Neifreng, Edward Elric was teleported back to Celestion town by Yuuno Scrya. The magician smiled and gave him something.

"Here's a few teleportation magic scrolls. You can buy here at Celestion. I guess my "work" here is done." Yuuno said waving at Ed. "See you later."

"The same goes for you. Until we meet again." Ed replying with a wide grin at the fact that only someone helped him, but someone gave him "improvements" for his automail.

After the two parted ways, Ed then resumed to his workout process.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

After the speech was made by the Mayor, Chun-li and Suzaku Kurugi, both off-duty, conversed regarding recent events.

"This Orange Tea tastes great. I may take another one some time." Suzaku complemented, drinking the tea.

"There are better teas around, Suzaku. Why don't you try making yourself some?" Chun-li gave the man an idea, smiling.

"I never thought about making tea myself." Suzaku added. For him, making tea was never one of his passtimes.

"It's been quiet around here... As soon as we're done with the office, we're going home." The Chinese super cop's expression was changed to a frown.

"I have a question: Do you really think the Mayor is connected to a criminal organization?" Kururugi asked.

"I... don't know." Chun-li's expression was even sadder. The last time this happened, The military she worked for were in cahoots with the Dictator of Shadoloo, M. Bison: The man who killed her father.

The Japanese man realized her expression. "I apologize... I really didn't intend to make you sad."

"No. It's okay." The detective cop stated. "Let's finish things up here."

"...Understood."

The somber duo of cops were almost finished with their duty. Suzaku looked at the sky, closing his eyes. _'Euphemia... Wherever you are, please be safe...'_

* * *

Ed has completed his training. The alchemist's movement was slightly faster than usual. _'Whew... That was some tough training, but I managed to last longer than I thought... Is it because of the automail?" _Ed was about to go home, but something emerged from the bushes... a demon. The same one from before, slightly stronger than before.

**_"GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! IT'S TIME THAT YOU MEET YOUR DEMISE, HUMAN!"_**The Demon roared, approaching Ed immediately.

"You're mistaken..." Ed replied, transmuting his automail into a blade. The demon slashed Ed with his claw, but the Alchemist blocked it with his automail blade, both of their weapons clashing.

_**"IS THIS ALL YOU HAVE, HUMAN?"** _The demon mocked Ed.

"This is just the beginning." Ed highered his automail blade. _'Ughh! This guy's breath stinks...'_

Unbeknowist to Ed, another demon struck him from behind. The Alchemist dodged, however, his cheek was slashed.

**_"HAHAHAHAHAHA! NICE REFLEXES, HUMAN! YOU'RE OUTMATCHED"_**The other humanoid demon smiled.

"I never had any intention of having a fair battle with you guys." Ed countered. "You demons are ugly anyway."

**_"WHY YOU LITTLE...!"_ **The demons snapped at Ed's words. They assaulted the Alchemist immediately with endless slashes.

_'Damn! I went too far...' _Ed then struggled with the demons attacks, receiving minor scars from some of their claws, _'This has to stop.' _He clapped his hands, and let the demons trap him to a tree, hoping he would transmute a knife out of the tree.

**_"GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! GIVEN UP YET, HUMAN?"_**The demons mocked Ed once more, with the alchemist continuing to struggle with their assault. **_"PREPARE FOR A FIREBALL ATTACK!"_** One of the demons stepped back for a fireball attack._  
_

_'Ugh! This is bad...'_ An exhausted Ed couldn't block the fireball with a transmutation wall while facing the other demon. _'If only I've taken that mirror shield.' _The alchemist knelt down to his knees. _'This can't be the end for me!' _

**_"NOW! BURN! TO ASHES!"_**The demons charged up his fireball. To the demon's suprise, however, he stopped charging his attack against his wall. **_"WHA- WHAT'S HAPPENING TO MY BODY!?"_**_  
_

"*Sigh* This noise is getting to be a ridiculously troublesome drag." A black haired man, wearing a green vest, likely a ninja, with a spiked ponytail, was likely pulling a jutsu involving the manipulation of a shadow. The ninja then forced the demon to face against him. "The other demon's all your's." The shinobi said, keeping the other demon busy.

"Thank you." Ed said. "Let's finish what we started in the mall." Ed, with his remaining strength, transmuted his automail to a blade and stabbed the demon whose guard was lowered due to the ninja's intervention. The Demon let out an agonizing scream.

**_"GRRAAAAARRRGGGHH!"_**

The demon who retreated from the mall earlier, is now dead. The other demon, caught by the ninja's jutsu couldn't retreat. The demon's legs were bound.

"He's all yours." Ed echoed the same words after trasmuting the ground to trap the other demon's legs

"Good." The ninja threw an explosive kunai while the demon threw nothing. The kunai engulfed him in flames.

_**"UWAAAAAHHHHHHH!"** _

After the battle was over, Ed rested his back on the grass. _'Well, that's done with. I can't move on... any... fur...ther...'_ Before he knew it, Ed went to sleep.

_'*Sigh* I guess those were all of the demons... Huh?'_ The ninja noticed something. '_Power crystals... Those demons must've dropped them. Not like I needed those anyway.' _The pony-tailed shinobi then noticed Ed "Hey, kid! You've made my mission slightly easier, so I'll introduce myself quickly. The name's Shikamaru Nara. That's it... later." The pony-tailed Shinobi then departed

"Shikamaru... Nara..." Ed snored. _'I owe you one.'_

* * *

_Evening_

Suzaku and Chun-Li were finished with their duties.

"See you tomorrow!" they said to each other, parting ways.

When the two departed, the mayor of Celestion, watching from their departures with a dark grin on his face. "Hehe... only two more days... It's just a matter of time... You're all going to work to your deaths."

* * *

**_To be_****_ continued..._**


	5. Chapter 5: Night Chaos 1

_**Chapter 5**_

**Narration: **_Previously, After the maintenance, The Alchemist was ready to go home. However he was attacked by one of the demons he encountered a day ago, presumably stronger in the process, with backup from another demon, gain the upper hand over the alchemist, who plans of a trap against them. Things were very bleak for the heroic alchemist. However, one of the demons were immoblized by a male ninja, making the fight fair. After the fight was finished, The spiked short-tailed ninja introduced himself as the alchemist took a nap and departed._

_Meanwhile... While the officials left for their houses, The mayor of Celestion town, watching from afar, eteching a huge an evil grin on his face._

* * *

At her house in a suburban area, Chun-Li Xiang went home to change for a go to a bar. However, Her expression was somber from all the work she's done. _'Is this the right stuff for a bar?' _The clothing choice picked was a white shirt dark-gray leather jacket, dark-blue semi-skin tight leather pants, some gloves, and dark blue leather high heels. This was her first time going to a bar by herself, as she needed a drink to drown her sorrows, with no one to accompany her. The sad detective headed the night to see the bright lights. _'*Sigh* If only...'_ As she walked, She closed her eyes...

* * *

_Chun-Li's flashback_

_There were two people in kimonos walking from a forest to city in China, to see a village. One was a teenaged girl with hair-buns, and the other was a man with a chinese bobcut. They were on their way to see a festival._

_"Papa! Where are we going?" a 14-year-old Chun-Li asked, looking very puzzled at her father. _

_"To see to the fireworks, dear. It's new years." Her father smiled. He was a very kind man who loved his daughter. He would train her if her fighting teacher wasn't around. "It's always a refreshing sight to behold when you see them." _

_"Okay." Chun-Li smiled. She always loved her father._

_The two moved on amongst the crowd to see the fireworks of New Year's day_

_4 years later..._

_"Father!? Father!?" a very worried Chun-li returned from her trip to get some fruit. He did not say a thing. There was blood covered in his body. "No... You can't...: Tears fell down from her eyes. "No... No... No... **Nooooooooooo!**" Breaking down in tears, she came to the realization that her father died._

1 1/2 years later...

_In a Chinese dojo in South China, Chun-Li was training with Gen, an old man who was an infamous Chinese assassin in his young days, where he was in his prime. The two were trading blows. Gen has a soft spot for Chun-Li _

_"You're wide open, pupil!" Gen closed in on Chun and gave her a poke. Fortunately, he wasn't using any dangerous techniques as they were sparring. He was preaparing himself for the first Street Fighter Tournament, where fighters all around the world were fighting each other.__  
_

_"Ah!" Chun-Li was about kick Gen, but was poked on the head. She would've reacted sooner, but she collapsed on the ground when she left an opening. _

_"We're concluding this sparring lesson here. With your rage consuming you, there's no way you can land a hit on your killer. In seven days, I'll train you much harder to beat him." Gen turned his back to head for a bed to get some rest. He was an assassin, but he did not throw his morality away._

_"..." Chun-Li did not say a word, only taking a deep breath. This was going to be a gloomy day for her._

* * *

When she opened her eyes, a single tear fell down her right eye. _'Father...'_ Without saying a word, The detective was heading straight to the bar.

* * *

Edward Elric, after defeating the demons earlier took a nap in the Celestion park. At this moment, his eyes are half-closed looking at the sky, where the stars sparkled. The next moment later, he closed his eyes slowly.

_Edward's monologue_

_Somehow, I dreamed of a bluebird... What an odd dream... At least it's better than having that memory of first performing human transmutation. *Sigh* A blue bird landed on my hand, chirping for it's parents. Minutes later, a flock of bluebirds accompanied the one on my shoulder, flying upward. I smiled at the sight as it reminded me of myself of the past. Afterwards, the bluebirds disappeared. I wish it was like that here, but I'm not fond of anyone in this town. What should I do next...?_

As the fireflies appeared, the alchemist slept deeply once more to heal his wounds until morning._  
_

* * *

A very somber Chun-Li finally arrived to a bar in Celestion without saying a word en route. There she took a seat and another deep breath. Due to the feeling of loneliness... until she heard footsteps of a man entering the bar. When the detective looked at him, the man wore a black longcoat, shirt, and pants, and very quiet. "Hello." Chun-Li tried to smile, but couldn't due to loneliness. However, she gets no reaction out of him, who then proceeds to take a seat. This moment and time, there was nothing but complete silence. Along with the two, there was a table of 8 men playing poker, and another table of consisting six men playing a chess tourney. However, the man in the black uniform got up and headed for the male restroom. Until he was gone, the detective tailed him, not hoping to get caught and be called a pervert. The man in black uniform touched what appears to his earpiece. This was a good opportunity for her to hear his voice.

"Please report. This is Hei. I've arrived in Celestion. The mayor should be around here somewhere." He looked to see if anyone watched him, and then returned to speak into the earpiece. A deep voice from the earpiece responded to him. "Once you enter his office, do not get caught. Out." To Chun-li's surprise, this man, calling himself Hei, was either an assassin. She didn't think which fit him better, but he was a criminal nonetheless. "Understood. I'll inform you in on more details later. Ending transmission." Hei turned off his earpiece and exited the restrooms, ready to departing from the bar.

Chun-Li wanted to take this man down. However, for some reason, she felt fear. This assassin was nothing like the others she faced before. _'What... does this man want with the mayor? I want to arrest him immediately, but somehow, I just can't bring myself to do so. I-' _Her thoughts were interrupted with a roar from outside the bar. "Aaaaahhhhh! Demons!" The men in the bar were terrified. A demonic boar was ready to ram the bar in.

The Chinese detective rush outside to deliver a Kikkouken to the eyes, blinding it. She was about to make another move, but a choke wire was thrown at the boar's throat. The man who threw the choke wire, Hei, then swiftly closed in on the boar to pull the choke wires to rip it's throat out. The boar resisted by moved it's head wildly, but that didn't stop him. There was an electrical current on Hei's hand. _'...Is that chi?' _Chun-Li thought, still holding her guard. Hei then slammed his hands onto the boar with the electrical current, zapping it. The demonic boar yelled in agony, unable to resist the electricity. Hei then released his hands from the boar, killing it. A portal appeared underneath the boar, making it disappear.

After the fiasco was done, Hei departed. The guards of Celestion arrived to take clean up the mess. Chun-Li then departed home to take a shower.

* * *

Ed still slept... However, a sound resembling a burp woke him up. _'Urggh... What now?' _He then woke up to find 2 boars of equal size in front him. They, however, didn't look very friendly to him. _'_Boars?_ What do these guys-'_ the boars were ready to assault the alchemist at full force while the latter while a smirk. _'Heh, another battle to test out this automail arm.' _Ed then proceed to transmute his automail into a blade while dodging their tusks charging at him. He then attacked it with his blade, and slashed it. The boar, bearing a demonic sound, screamed in pain. _'I knew these were boars were demonic.'_ The other boar retreated into a suburban area of Celestion city. "Wait!" Ed caught up with it, leading to an area where there was an army of demonic boars. _'Oh no... Why did I get myself into this mess?' _The alchemist was now facing an army of boars by himself, with no help to arrive.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**Author's note:** Feedback is very welcome.


	6. Chapter 6: Night Chaos 2

_**Chapter 6**_

**Narration: **_Previously, everything went peaceful until a demonic boar wrecked havoc in a bar in Celestion city, but it was stopped by the Chinese detective and an assassin. Meanwhile in the forest, a herd of demonic boars were spotted by the alchemist, who has no assistance. Whp is responsible for such chaos?_

* * *

Edward Elric, slightly intimidated, finds himself outnumbered by a herd of demonic boars; 5 small and 2 big . The boars in the front readied their tusks at him. He then transmuted the dirt to launch spikes at them. _'At least this wi-' _When he looked at the bigger boars in the back holding their heads high, He then realized an orange light inside of them, indicating one thing. _'Is that fire!? This isn't good.' _The boars up front recovered, ready to spit out goo to trap Ed's feet, to which the alchemist dodged with average agility. _'There's no way I can defeat them all by myself.' _The alchemist then ran away, with all the energy, with the boars following suite. As he ran, he then jumped and transmuted the ground to summon a wall the first time, only for the smaller boars to dodge it and be smashed by the bigger boars. _'That didn't work.'_ He then repeats it again, but this time, he launched more spikes, much bigger this time, to stall them. It slightly injured the smaller boar's knees, slowing the others down slightly. _'That worked…' _He still ran to the urban area, where everyone's attention will be attracted there, with the little demonic boars spitting out goo to trap his limbs, to which Ed dodged again. He then transmuted the ground again to summon one cannon, shooting it at them.

The small boar in the center was knocked out, enraging the other boars. _'Oh crap...! I just made them angry.' _Ed bit his lip. The bigger boars threw fire showers at the alchemist, with the latter transmuting a wall. Despite taking down one boar, he was holding the line nicely. He then charged at the smaller boars, which did the same. As he engaged the smaller boars in combat, of the big boars were charging at him. _'There has to be a way to slow them down. Ahh' _Then it came to him: He then stepped back and transmuted them to trap their legs tightly. He then sees a few rocks, picking one up and threw it at the big boar charging at him, slightly provoking it, making it want to charge at him with any thought as a bull would. The small boars were trapped, with no where to avoid the assault. When it came close, Ed would dodge it for them to get killed. The alchemist then transmuted the ground to transform it into a wide wall. While the big boar killed all but one small boar, it missed Edward, who pulled a rasp at it. "Strike!"

* * *

A bored Suzaku Kururugi looked at the shore, sighing to himself, thinking of his friends, missing the days at Ashford Academy and being a member of the Knights of the Round, where he beat down criminals. _'Everyone…'_ Thinking about his friends, he departs the ocean, with his destination being the mall. He then heads for his motorcycle, pushing the gas pedal…

* * *

_Suzaku's Flashback_

_Suzaku is finished with his training. He then went to the Britannian embassy, to think about his next move on Zero. 'Is there a way to defeat Zero?' He echoed this one thought into his head as he prepared himself for his next battle against the Black Knights. Then he came to see a pink-haired princess._

_"Euphemia..." Suzaku stated quietly. He did not say another word afterwards._

_"Suzaku... What side are you fighting for?" This one question reached Suzaku's thoughts. Euphemia was a bright, cheery girl in contrast to the other members of the Britannian family, not to mention, she also wanted to make everyone happy, even Suzaku himself, the man she loves. _

_"I... don't know." Suzaku took a deep breath. His loyalty wasn't clear yet. "Euphemia... I must go now." Deep in thought, he wasn't so sure on his decision... He wanted death to atone for the fact that he murdered his father._

_'Please come back safely... Suzaku."' Euphemia shed tears down her eyes as she harbored a great amount of care for him. To see him dead would break her heart._

* * *

When Suzaku opened his eyes, he then sighed and thought of his friend. Now that he's in this world, he doesn't have to worry about a conflict. That thought was interrupted by a group of boars. _'Boars? This late?_ He then headed to the source of the location of the boar sounds. He finds Ed fighting a group of demonic boars. _'It's that kid who helped us rescued that girl. But what is he doing with a group of boars?' _The thought was interrupted by a large boar charging at him. _'This is no problem...' _He then leaped at the boar, kicking it to no effect. _'Ugh! These things are tougher than I thought.' _Suzaku then recovered from the boar's attack.

"Heeeyyy!" Ed shouted at Suzaku, hoping to hear him out. _'Whew... Someone's here... Hm? Isn't that the guy I helped his guards rescued that girl? I think I have a plan. _He was finished taking out the last small boar. Ed then looked at the other large demonic boar, infuriated by fact what most likely was it's children were taken out first, charged full force at him. He then clapped his hands to wait for the boar to come closer, and then would transmute the ground to make it vulnerable. The boar was faster than usual, making Ed react much faster than possible. He succeeded, making lie on it's stomach. He then leaped upward to get impale the boar's stomach with his auto-mail fist, making the large boar scream in pain, making it disappear. Surprisingly it dropped something.

_'A card? What is this for?' _The alchemist looked puzzled. _'It's material is... metal?' _He then put it in his left pant pocket, resuming to to finish off the other large boar, which was occupied with Suzaku. He then trasnmuted the ground to make it lie on it's back to make it vulnerable. He then transmuted his automail to a blade to impale it's stomach, making it disappear.

* * *

After the fight with the boars, Ed collapsed from using up his stamina against them. Suzaku then took him to a bench to sleep. _'Where did those boars come from? I have to inform Chun-Li on this. Luckily, this alchemist took most of them out before I arrived.' _Suzaku departed the area with his motorcycle, heading to the mall, and then to find Chun-Li. This was becoming a weird day.

_Suzaku's monologue_

_Until I get my Knightmare, I just have to stay on my guard. If I'm outnumbered, then run. Until then, let's head for the mall to get a weapon. Then, to find Chun-Li to get report her on the situation. I suspect this won't be the last of these demons in Celestion. We have to find who's responsible for unleashing these demons. Huh?_

_"_Suzaku!"

Somehow, Suzaku stopped his motorcycle to find someone who was calling his name. It was none other than Chun-li, who was wearing Casual clothing. "Chun-Li! Get in. We have something to discuss here." At least he met Chun-Li first before he went to the mall.

"How was your night?" Chun-Li was relieved from walking, making her exhausted. At least she'll get home faster with a ride.

"Weird. The alchemist we meet the other day was attacked by boars. Luckily, I arrived to help him. "Edward Elric," was it?" Suzaku tried to remember his name. He wasn't very fond of him, nor did he thought about him. At least to him, he was nothing but a normal guy.

"That's his name." Chun-Li corrected him, then resuming to the boar conflict. "A giant boar attacked a bar I entered, but I, along with an assassin, going by the name of Hei, took it out."

"Hei? Never heard of him."

"He has some business regarding the mayor. Right now, he's our only clue in this."

"We must head for the mall first to buy some magical items and head home for some rest.

"The only ally is that alchemist. I suggest we should train the guards in combat training, but that won't be enough."

"Say... Do you think the mayor is in cahoots with demons?

"I... don't know." Chun-Li frowned at this question. This wasn't the first time she has heard of a corrupt government. "Let's just go to the mall.

"...Understood." By the time they stopped talking, they arrived to the mall to buy some items there.

* * *

In the mall, both of them bought their own weapons. Suzaku bought the Armentus Fire Gloves.

_**Armentus Fire Gloves (Level 1)**_

_Needs 40 blue crystals and 8 purple crystals to level up.  
__Takes time to shoot fire out of the gloves. Getting a flame orb removes this  
__Charge both fists to perform the Inferno Punch (Warning: It has a 90% chance to tire out user)  
If water is put into the gloves, It cannot be used for 5 days._

_'Sounds interesting. These gloves fair enough. Best exercise caution with these.' _Suzaku then took a deep breath, hoping not to do anything dangerous with the gloves.

As for Chun-Li, she has bought the Colotad Arrow.

**_Colotad Arrow (Level 1)_**

_Needs 35 blue crystals and 12 purple crystals to level this weapon up.  
Can be powered up by any element.  
Effective against flying enemies.  
If 10 arrows are used, It cannot be used again for 5 days._

_'At least I can use whenever I'm in a pinch. Besides, I can defend myself just fine.' _Chun-Li sighed, expecting a better weapon. "We should be going, now." Chun-li told Suzaku, who was putting the gloves in his pockets.

"I'll let you sleep over my house for now." Suzaku surprised Chun-Li with these words. He never let anyone in his room.

The two departed the mall to head for Suzaku's house for some sleep, planning their next move for tomorrow.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_


	7. Chapter 7: Clues In Bloody Patrol

**_Chapter 7_**

The next sunny morning, Chun-Li Xiang and Suzaku Kururugi woke up in the latter's house. Chun-li was preparing breakfast while Suzaku was taking a shower. with today being very quiet, due the events that occurred the previous night.

"Breakfast is ready! I've made some Dim Sum. I'll place yours in the living room table!" Chun-li put Suzaku's Dim Sum in the living room, hoping it would cool off.

"I'll be out in a few minutes. I'm almost done." Suzaku was rinsing his body.

Chun-Li then looks at the window, seeing the guard cleaning up the damage done the previous night. _'The two of us are not enough to investigate this incident. We need some clues to find out whoever's responsible for this demon outbreak. That alchemist we've- Suzaku met yesterday may be of some help. Our only lead is that man in the black coat. Until then, let's blow off some steam and protect the people of this city.' _Chun-li resumed to eating her Dim Sum.

Suzaku was finished using the shower, wearing only a towel. He then proceed to eat the his Dim Sum. _'With the incident last night, We should be more careful. No one else saw those things but me, Chun-li, that alchemist and that guy in the black coat Chun-li encountered last night. Let's just wait until tonight and investigate this.'_ Suzaku ate his Dim Sum quickly. "The shower's open." Suzaku told Chun-li.

"Thanks for reminding me to take a bath." Chun-li then went into the bathroom and took off her clothes, with Suzaku looking away, trying not to be a pervert. He then prepares to close his eyes.

* * *

Edward Elric then wake up to find himself laying on a bench, trying to regain recollection of the events in the previous night. However, he was surrounded by guards who were cleaning up the damage from yesterday night. _'I better get home quickly... I need a bath.' _The alchemist ran quickly as possible back to his house. Somehow, He feels that his life is getting weirder every day. _'I hope that girl doesn't wreck anything personal...'_

"Hey, alchemist. short time, no see." A voice called out, revealing itself to be the ninja who saved him from the demons' killing blow. "Before we talk..."

"Not now! Shower!" Ed shouted, running as fast as possible to his house, wanting to refresh his hygiene. Shikamaru followed suite without saying a word. _'This is so troublesome.' _He then smiled.  
Unknown to both a of them, a man in a butler uniform with black hair red eyes watched them both from a tree, accompanied with a smirk on his face _'hmmm... These two are suitable for the invitations of SS Phantomhive.' _He follows them both without getting caught. _'After this little spying is done, I must report this info to the Young master. I best not spoil his patience.'_

Shikamaru hears footsteps behind him, only to see nothing. _'Something's not right...' _He continue follows Ed to his house, thinking to himself. _'This is getting weird. With the demon incident I've been informed of transpiring last night, I should be searching for some leads on whoever's responsible for the demon outbreak.' _After running for a long time, He was tired, and so was Edward. The bored ninja then realized there's a taxi. "Hey! I see a taxi. Let's get in."_  
_

"Excellent timing." Ed shouted happily, relieved to see a transportation vehicle to take him home after all the mess happened last night. "Taxi!" The taxi then stopped for them to enter the taxi.

* * *

"Thanks for letting me stay over your house, Suzaku." Chun-li smiled, entering his motorcycle.

"The pleasure is mine." Suzaku stated, hopping in front of Chun-li, pushing the Gas pedal to arrive to the Celestion Guard Station. Unfortunately, the Gas pedal stopped working. "hm? Something's wrong with the motorcycle." He pushed the gas pedal again, to which no movement occurred.

"Is it out of gas?" Chun-li wondered.

"No. The Gas on this car is fine." Suzaku replied, hopping off the motorcycle. _'This never happened before. I wonder what caused this...' _

"We can use your Knightmare to transport us to work." Chun-li suggested, followed by a sweatdrop from Suzaku.

"...Very Well." Suzaku snapped his fingers to summon the Knightmare, shocking all of the civilians. _'I am never going to use this as transportation again.' _He hopped onto the Knightmare, embarrassed. He controlled the knightmare's hand down to Chun-li, who then stepped on it, and controlled it to put in the air, making an opportunity to land on the cockpit. The two then departed to work._  
_

"Does this always happen when summon it to work?" Chun-Li asked, now with an embarrassed expression.

"Rarely. But let's just get to work." Suzaku replied quickly, controlling the Knightmare.

* * *

After exiting the taxi, Ed, reached to his house, waiting to take a long, sweet shower. The Alchemist couldn't wait any longer. Shikamaru went behind him to guard him. The alchemist went inside; the quietness made him somewhat lonely. _'I wish that girl was here. She seems to have kept me company even though I've known her for what now? Two days? Ah well... let's just go up and take a shower. _Ed proceeded undress himself and take a shower.

Shikamaru leaned to a wall, sighing to himself and looking at the sky. _'*sigh* A day to myself... may as well pass the time. Somehow, I can't help but feel we're being watched.'_ He readied his kunai in case someone intrudes. However, a man appeared from the rooftops_  
_

"My sincerest apologies for the intrusion." The man smiled, remaining a calm smile on his face. "Do you appear the guardian of this house?"

"No. Some blonde-haired guy lives here." Shikamaru replied woth a bored look on face.

The man hopped from the roof to greet himself. "Pleased to meet your dearest acquaintance. I am Sebastian Michelis, A butler of Phantomhive.

_'Phantomhive...? Somehow, I get the feeling that this "Phantomhive" person is as shady as his name.'_ The shadow-manipulating shinobi suspected about this rich person."My name is Shikamaru Nara. Nice to meet you... Is there anything you want here...?

The gentleman's voice was elegant, keeping a smile on his face. "This here is an invitation to S.S Phantomhive. It's located in Maltred Harbor. The event will occur in 2 more days. You're welcome to come if interested. The finest of cuisines are presented as well." His smile transitioned to a more seductive look.

"Thank... You." Shikamaru felt slightly uneasy in this man's presence. He looked at his eyes to have some hellish pupils. _'A demon? Here? He seems far more civil than the others ones I've fought. Is he the one who planned that incident in the first place? I'll let him hold water... I feel like I won't be seeing the last of him.' _He then takes the invitation.

The butler then bowed to him and face away from him, departing from Ed's house. A few minutes later, Ed arrived outside in military pants and black under armor. "Hey! Did anything happen here?"

"...Take this invitation. I'm not interested in going there." Shikamaru replied, sighing to himself. _'I forgot to get his name. How stupid of me.' _He then place his hand on his face. "Hey, kid. I forgot to get your name."

"It's Edward Elric." The alchemist replied in a plain tone. "I think I remember your name. It's Shikamaru... Nara...?"

"You are correct." Shikamaru confirmed, sighing. "Once I return home, I'm going to play Shogi."

"Shogi?" Ed never heard of such a word before. "What's that?"

"It's a Japanese counterpart of Chess." He clarified, clearing his throat. "Have you ever heard of Chess?"

"Yes. Though I'm not familir with it. Ed himself was not so fond of Chess, only heard of it through a conversation between two soldiers. He also hears metaphors of it from his ex-superior Roy Mustang in his military days. Not that it interested him some way. "Can you explain it to me?"

"Very well." Shikamaru began explaining the concept of the game. "Firstly you have the pawn, who can move 1 or 2 pieces ahead."

_'Pawn... huh? Reminds me of that time...' _Ed tried to remember the fight against the leader of the homunculi and how he used him and his friends and family to open the Gate. _'...This is something Mustang would have taught me in his spare time if I had the opportunity. ' _He then sighed. "Please continue."

"This is where the game gets interesting. Behind the pawns are Power Pieces. These pieces are two Rooks, two knights, two bishops, a queen, and a king. If the king is trapped, then it's checkmate. If you checkmate the opponent's king, you win. I your opponent checkmates your king, you lose."

"Oh, so it's similar to an escort mission. If you leave him unguarded, then the mission fails." Ed in a thinking stance, comparing chess to an escort.

"Sort of... Except the King must be escorted to victory." Shikamaru gave a chuckle at the statement.

"It's nice to-" The alchemist was about to finish, but he sees a girl waving at him. _'Just when I was having a good talk with this guy.'_ Ed sighed, slightly annoyed"Oh... You're back." He sees Noel Vermillion, returning with a bag. "You can make yourself at home. I won't be returning for a while."

"Ed, who is-" before the girl finished, Ed dragged her into the house and closed the door behind her.

"Sorry. Gotta go. See you until the next 2 days!" Ed rushed and slammed the door behind her. _'Whew... Not like she was annoying to begin with. It's just that we're in the middle of a great discussion of chess, coupled by the fact I'm about to find more about this demon incident.'_

An awkward silence came across the house. "...At least You could have been more polite." The shadow maipiulating shinobi rebuked.

* * *

Suzaku and Chun-li arrived to work with the former's Knightmare. Two guards sported a worried look on their face. One of the guards came to their aid "Kururugi! Xiang! What took you two so long?"

"We just had an inconvenice." Suzaku panted, still embarrassed by the fact that he rode his knightmare here. His then snapped his fingers to make it disappear.

"Are there any reports on the demon incident?" Chun-li asked, skipping the details of their tardiness.

"Good question. The magic division are patrolling the mall. The archery division are guarding the East District of Celestion. The Intelligence division are finding clues to find the guy behind the events." The other guard gave them an exposition of events transpiring.

"...That won't be enough." Suzaku retorted sternly. "Chun-li here has found a lead in the form of a man with a black longcoat."

"Really?" The guard asked, unsure if they were honest or not.

"Yes. The man's name is Hei... And somehow, I don't think he's easy to catch either. He has helped me take out a giant boar around the bar. I'll let him get away with that. He'll strike at night." Chun-li reported everything she has witnessed last night.

"Is that so? Very well..." The guards, with the information Chun-li passed, reported to the police station. Chun-li and Suzaku followed suite.

"Do you have a plan?" Suzaku asked the chinese detective, wondering if she has something in mind.

"Guard this place. I'll follow Hei if he's detected on sight by the guards. You stall the demons." Chun-li explained her plan.

"I'll implement plan B when we're patrolling the Central District" Suzaku replied. _'Why do I get the feeling this is a trap?'_

The office started to shake, causing the Celestion officers to lose their ground. All of a sudden, one of the guard were caught by a demonic worm, who devoured him. "Whoa!" 4 more demonic worms, much smaller, crawl out of the office.

"Crap! Where is the mayor!?" The other guard asked, now panicked.

"We can answer that later. Right now, let's take care of these things first." Suzaku answered, putting on the Armenian Fire gloves. He clenched his fist, causing the fire in the gloves to ignite. He then charged towards the big worms to punch it. "Back me up here!" Suzaku yelled.

Chun-li, already equipped with the Colotad arrow, shot the arrow on the big worm's stomach, making it launch it's acid into the air. With Suzaku managed to punch the worm, burning out it's flesh. In doing so, the smaller worms died as well. "Good! That's done! Let's find the mayor!" The three Celestion officers rushed in search for the mayor for his saftey.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**Author's note:** Whew, I'm done with this chapter. Slightly longer and more detailed than the others. More to come soon.


	8. Chapter 8: Military Survival

_**Author's note:**__ I apologize for taking very long. I really don't know which direction I'm taking this fanfic, but I'll try my best to make a good story. otherwise, here's chapter 8._

* * *

_**Chapter 8**_

After eliminating the officers, Chun-li Xiang and Suzaku Kururugi, along with one officer, searched the office everywhere to check on the mayor's well-being, with the mayor himself nowhere to be found. Loud roars were heard from the intelligence room, along with cries of pain. The remaining officers head straight into the Intel room, where 4 humanoid demons wrecked havoc.

"**_FREEEEESSSSH!_**** MEEEEAAAATTT!**"One of the demons roared, with the other three demons laughing. The three officers then looked at the dead bodies of 5 other officers.

'_They're all dead. We're too late.' _Suzaku lamented on the loss of the officers. He then readied his Armansian Fire Gloves, Chun-li followed suite with her Colotad Arrow. The former then charged at the demon, ready to punch the demon with his gloves, to which it dodged. Chun-li then fired an arrow onto the demon who dodged Suzaku's punch and managed to get a shot in him. _'Bow's are not my weapon's of choice, but we must make use of the items we have.' _Chun-li was about to prepare another arrow, then a grenade suddenly exploded on the two demons on the left and right. More officers arrived to help.

"Is anyone okay here?" Asked a voice, most likely belonging to an officer's. Two officers arrived and fired gunshots the remaining demon in the back, screaming in utter pain. A quiet smirk crept upon the demon's face.

_'Heheehe! Looks like they haven't found out that their "Someone" is a demon yet. Humans are always stupid. Hahahahahahahaha!' The demon let out a big groan as he collapsed on the floor dead. _

"Whew! That's all of them." One of the officers took a deep breath, taking a seat in the winder.

"Are there any survivors?" Suzaku asked, worried about the other men and women trapped by the demons.

"I haven't gotten contact from them yet. The readings were jammed, so we have came here." The other officer reported of their progress.

_'Damn! Let's hurry right away. We've got nothing to lose!'_ Chun-li felt impatient, wanting to rush the group to rescue the other survivors as fast possible, making the chances better the sooner it's done. She takes a deep breath to calm down. Then, all of a sudden, static came from the transmitter one of the offficers were holding.

"Ah, there's still signal." Suzaku said, relieved there might be some officers alive. 5 minutes later, a deep voice came from the transmitter, sounding very injured. "Hello? This is Hank Gilbert...Of the archery division... Is... Anyone... Still there...?" Suzaku then took a deep breath and answered. "This is Suzaku Kururugi. I'm here with 4 other officers. Report what is happening!" He waited for the officer to get an answer. "Ugh... Demons are everywhere and they've... took out half of the archery division." Hank reported to Suzaku.

They lamented on the loss of the officers, then it was Chun-li's turn to speak. "Have you heard from the others yet?" Concerned about the lives of the other officers. "...No." Hank reported. "I'm busy healing my wounds. I'll report to you when we find them. But for now, try to survive and retrieve clues. Out." He cut off the transmission.

After the rendezvous with Hank was done, The remaining Celstion officers went off to find any remaining officers in the building; Their next stop was the medical officer, where they needed a healer for the injured. "Suzaku! Hold on to that transmitter."

"Right."

* * *

In the evening, The wind was blowing the trees and the crows squawked... At this time, a man in a black coat walked in the plains... "This is Hei. I'm about to head over at Celestion Central. The Mayor must have the artifact with him. Find the Mayor's whereabouts." The man, going by the name Hei, now in East Celestion, ended his transmission with his employers, ready to complete his mission. After he cut off his transmitter, he was approached by a group of demons ready to attack him, Hei remained very calm. _'This is nothing.' _

One of the demons charged at him, attempting to strike him with it's claws, but to it's surprise, Hei dodged it quickly and placed his hand on the demon, releasing electricity. Looking at Hei's eyes, the demons stepped back in fear. _'W-What is this human? He's not intimidated in the slightest... and took out one of us in seconds. He could be a threat to our plans...' _The demons retreated, knowing fully well that they have no chance against Hei, who followed their lead. _'What!? He's following us? Damn!' _One of the demon opened his mouth and yelled "**_Smoke Breath!_**" It let out a smoke gas, prompting Hei to put on the mask. _'What!? He has a mask on? We're in deep trouble.'_ As the two demons were attempting to escape, something reached on one of the demon's neck, choking him to death, he then collapsed onto the ground, Hei then reached to the spot the demon collasped.

**_"WH-WHAT DO YOU WANT!?"_** The demon asked in fear.

"I want you to die." Hei has no qualms killing demons, ready to electocute it.

**_"WAIT! I CAN TELL YOU SOMETHING! THE MAYOR...!" _**The Other Demon cut him off. "_**NO! YOU IDIOT! DON'T SAY**_** IT!**"

"..." He remained very calm.

The unharmed Demon trembled in fear... _'RRRRGGHHH! What is with this human?'_

Hei proceeded to electrocute the other Demon anyway, killing him, causing the other demon to retreat. Hei then followed it's whereabouts leading him to South-East Celestion, where 60% of the soldiers were slaughtered, prompting him to kill the Demons in the battlefield first. He holds a firm grip on his knife, and slaughtered all of the Demons in battlefield except for a few of them. _'Now to find some clues from the soldiers.'_

A man with black hair, hair antenna and a ponytail and youthful face, with blue eyes started to call Hei. "You saved us... Who are you...?"

"My name's of no importance." Hei skipped his introduction right into a question. "Where is the mayor?"

"Why?" The man asked, wondering what his intention was. "Oh, and my name's Hank Gilbert."

"I have some business with him to deal with."

Hank tried to remember where the mayor said he was planning... "Last time I've checked... He told us he went into the prison to check something."

"Good. That's all I needed to know. Thanks for your cooperation." Hei smiled, waving Hank goodbye. "And you should head back to the Celestion office."

"I... think you're right. They are a bit worried about us." Hank frowned as Hei departed the battlefield. "All right! Archery Division... New objective! The 10 officers in the back row, go to Central Celestion and assist Suzaku and Chun-li. The rest of you, come with me to the mall. We're going to help the Magic division against the Demons!

**"YES SIR!"**

_'Something seems off with that guy.'_

* * *

Back in Central Celestion, the 5 Celestion officers, made their way in the Hall, finding their way into the medical office.

"Good! We're half-way there!" Suzaku said as they fought their way through the Celestion hallways, panting. "Hey, someone left two... Hover-scooters here? That's odd." He wondered how it got there.

"There's no time! We've got to get the medical office as quick as possible." Chun-li said as she gets the hover scooter standing, then hopped on to it.

"But there's a seat for two each, and there's 5 of us. How will all of us fit in?" One of the officers pointed out.

"Sorry... All of us can't go ride in. Look's like one of you will have to-" Suzaku was about to finish, but all of a sudden, static came from the transmitter again. "That has to be Hank."

"Hello? Is anyone there? This is Hank Gilbert! Ten officers will arrive as reinforcements..." The reported the information to them.

"Where are you?" Chun-li asked, concerned about his safety.

"We're on our way to the mall to assist the magic division there. A man in a black uniform with... some electricity powers helped us."

Chun-li's eyes widened at the mention of that man. "That's Hei. It's no question about it. That's him." Chun-Li confirmed.

"Hei? That's his name?" Hank was shocked.

"...An alias?" The third guard asked.

"He's helped me back in the boar incident in front of the bar last night." Chun-li then informed Hank about the incident from last night_ 'Hei... helping us? ...Though I have to admit... Smart move trying to avoid suspicion._

"Whoever that is... He may be on our side... For now." Hank concluded with a smile on his face. "He looks like an assassin to me."

"I assumed the same." Chun-li reminded herself of the events of the previous night.

"Until then, sit tight in the office. Out." Hank ended the transmission.

"Alright! One of you sit here and wait for the reinforcements while we're go to the medical office." Suzaku ordered.

"I'll stay!" The bulky third guard volunteered for the task.

"Will you be ok by yourself?" Chun-Li asked,

"You bet! Now go! You have a mission to do." The Guard ordered the two as if he was willing to sacrifice himself.

"Very Well... Let's get going." Suzaku ignited the engine for the hover scooter, with Chun-li following suite. "Be careful." They departed for the Medical office.

* * *

Suzaku and Chun-Li, riding on the hover scooters, were wondering the directions to the medical office. Fortunately, Chun-Li knew the way as she visits more often. "I'll take the lead. Follow me." She then goes ahead of Suzaku to lead them into the medical office. Chun-li went left, leading to the stairs, then turned right. They were five miles into the medical office. After the right turn, they were now in the middle of an intersection indoors, Chun-li then kept straight, memorizing it's location. Then, all of a sudden, goo-like monsters ambushed from the ceiling, slowing their efforts down.

"Split up!" Chun-li order the group in order to distract the monsters. "Or rather..." Reluctant, she readied her Colotad Bow to break the ceiling and ordered the guard behind her to take the handle. _'I hate to do this...' _Having an arrow in tow, she shot the ceiling down, destroying some Goo monsters on the ceiling, leaving the rest behind. They were now 2.3 miles. "We're almost there!" As they get closer, roars were heard.

"More demons...! We have to make it before they do!" Suzaku rushed their efforts in retrieving the nurses. As they get closer, a tentacle-like demon approached from behind, trying to grab it's victim in it's wake. Suzaku's Armansian fire gloves flames the more he cleched his fist and then punched the air for a small flamethrower, Which managed to keep it down for a time... Or so he thought, only to enrage it.

"Get down, everyone!" The 4 Celestion officer let go of their hover scooters, taking cover from the tentacle demon. As Chun-li kneeled down for cover, she's a small ribbon. Somehow, it's scent made her sleepy. _'What is up... with this ribbon...?' _Chun-li then had an idea. She attached the ribbon onto one of her arrows to put it to sleep. "I have plan."

"What is it?" The other three officers asked.

"Suzaku, clench your fist with the gloves except for one finger, burn a hole on the windows, and then with this weird ribbon, I'll shoot an arrow to put it to sleep."

"...Very well..." Suzaku clenched his fist, then pointed out a finger, then put a hole into the wall beneath the window, with the tentacle monster's assualt's getting closer. "All done!"

"Now, step aside" Chun-li then pointed her arrow from the hole and managed to land an arrowshot on above the tentacle monster's eyes, putting it to sleep.

"Good! Let's get going." One of the guards said. After they the tentacle monster to sleep, they were 1.8 miles away from the the medical office. They got back on the hover scooters, albeit a bit damaged from it's crash, causing it to go slower than usual.

* * *

8 minutes later, they have now entered the medical office, searching for any survivors. They see the nurses, six of them, all in perfect condition.

"Are you all right?" Suzaku asked the nurses, concerned for their well-being.

"It was horrible...!" One of the nurses, Miyuki Megumura, cried.

"You guys came here just in time. I have to tell you guys something..." One of the other nurses, Ellora Versley, was ready to tell them some unpleasant news.

"What is it?" Chun-Li asked.

"The mayor... Is a demon."

* * *

**_To be continued... _**

* * *

**_Author's note:_**_ First and foremost,_****_Hank Gilbert, Miyuki Megumura, and Ellora Versly are my OCs. Second, I was intending to write this chapter a little longer. Reviews are welcome._


End file.
